polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgiaball
Georgiaball |nativename = საქართველობურთი Sakartveloburti |founded = 1008, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Georgian SSRball |predicon = Georgian SSR |image = 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg|Since 2004 Georgiaball2004.png|1991-2004 |caption = Remove Vodka and Stalin was born here. |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Arrogant, thug/gangster, hospitable (very), tough to bits |language = Georgian Abkhaz Russian Ossetian |type = Kartvelian Iranic (South Ossetia or Samachablo or Tskinvalii) Northwestern Caucasian (Abazgi branch) Slavic (Russian minority) |capital = Tbilisiball |affiliation = UNball EUball NATOball USAball |religion = Orthodoxy (main) Islam |friends = Ukraineball (Best Friend) Belarusball (sometimes) EUball NATOball Baltics Finlandball USAball UKball Canadaball Israelcube Armeniaball (frenemy) Azerbaijanball Iranball Japanball South Koreaball Germanyball Franceball Greeceball Bulgariaball Romaniaball Serbiaball Turkeyball |enemies = YUO ARE MINE!!! REMOVE VODKA!!! Crimeaball NAME STEALER!!! TRAITORS!! Hates me because of Ukraine North Koreaball Belarusball (sometimes) Palestineball FLAG STEALER!!! Western Saharaball |likes = Stalin, Khinkali, Khachapuri, Eurovision and Junior Eurovision, playing Rugby(Lelo), Geography Now, drink Wine, Georgian nature, dancing (Sukhishvili Ballet), Roses |hates = Vodka, Communism, Turks (sometimes), being confounded with Georgiaball (state), Stalin, Giant Hogweed |predecessor = Georgian SSRball |intospace = Maybe in a few years. |bork = Tbles Tbles / Kartvel Kartvel / Khachapuri Khachapuri / Stalin Stalin |food = Khachapuri, Khinkali, Lobiani, Lobio, Churchkhela |status = Georgiaball can now into female leadership! |notes = Protesting in Georgia over Sergey Gavrilov's visit to our meeting! |gender = |reality = ���� Republic of Georgia/საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა ���� |military = Not powerful }} This article is about the countryball in the Caucasian region. For the stateball in USAball, see Georgiaball (state). Georgiaball (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is a countryball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgiaball should never be confused with the თვითმარქვია U.S. state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball, to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash, and to the southeast by Kebab. It's claim to fame is that Joseph Stalin's from the country. Georgiaball can also have weird alphabet like Armeniaball, some even look like hands. Sometimes Japanball use its alphabet to create emoticons like ლ(^ε^ლ), also ღ is not a heart but our super unique letter from our super unique alphabet, which can not be found in any other language, except every second language. he also has dangerous plant His national day is April 9th. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Azerbaijanball - He's also a good neighbor. Unlike Armen, he's rich and supplies me with energy that I am needings though his fights wit. * Canadaball - He likes Ukraineball so I like him. * Lazicaball - He is brother of Georgiaball, and a friend of the Kebab. * Baltics - Good friends and vodka removers. * Finlandball - We both are vodka removers! I applaud you for successfully defending your homeland during the Winter War. I wish I was like you. * Greeceball -He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and do not want to return it. (PAY DEBTS, GREECE). Also of orthodox. * Iranball - We two had bloody relations back in history (Mostly him being the aggressor, of course), but now we are great friends, Iranians love visiting our clay (WHAT THEY ONCE TRIED TO CONQUER). We like each other and thank you for not of recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball (Even tho this so-called "Ossetia" is Iranian as well) * Israelcube - Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like each other a lot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks. * Japanball - Nice autos, interesting culture, gibed monies. but he's strange as fuck... * Moldovaball - Another vodka removing friend. Also part of G.U.A.M. * Polandball - They like each other very much and hate Russiaball. DEFEND PIEROGI! HAPPY 100th ANNIVERSARY TO YOU! * Romaniaball - Good friend, he recognized my independence from vodka in 1918 and he also likes to removes vodka! but he has no reflection in mirror. * UKball - Burger's father. Also removes Vodka * Ukraineball - Best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodka and are part of G.U.A.M. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. We always give each other 12 points on Eurovision. THIS is what true friendship looks like. But his recent activities towards our tourists and even politics kinda confuses us. * USAball - Our close friend and ally, help us giving javelins and training our soldiers, go Trump! His son is a rip off though. Frenemies * Armeniaball - Old friend and neighbor. Had many great times together although today we of not seems to beings as close as we usings to. Still he's one of those who can understandings my problems. GIB BACK LORE YUO DAMN ARMEN. * Turkeyball - Biggest trading partner after and we can into visa-free travel! Thanks for the pipe work and the railroad. (Still have to pay back) Many of his tourists come and help economy! But glorious Adjara is our clay and stop supporting ! * Serbiaball - Damn it, you persecute Albanians and Bosnians and friends with Vodka, but we both have separatists and I don't recognize Kosovo. Enemies * Separatists - OH NO, NO YUO OF NOTS! GET BACK HERE YUO TWO STUPID VODKA RIPOFFS. AM OF TREAT YUO LIKE BROTHERS AND THAT"S HOW YUO REPAYINGS ME?! THAT'S IT! AM WILL ANSCHLUSS GET BOTH OF YUO SOON! * Georgiaball (state) - Name stealer. I am centuries older than you are so change name already! * Russiaball - უსინდისო პროჭო დააბრუნე რაც მომპარე!! აფხაზეთი და სამაჩაბლო თუ გაპატიო! დააბრუნე სოჭი! დააბრუნე დვალეთი!! ნუ აქეზებ სეპარატისტებს ჩემ ქვეყანაში! ძირს პუტინი! ძირს თქვენი დიქტატურა! გამოუშვით ჩეჩნები და ინგუშები და გაუშვით თქვენი ჯარი ჩვენი ქვეყნიდან!!!. Tries to annex Kavkaz. That's why he hates Georgiaball. Is of worst neighbor. Remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annexed Kartli-Kakhetiball! Also NEVER FORGET 1801!! GEORGIEVSKY TRAKTAT WAS OF LIES!! 1828 AND 1921 NEVER FORGET!!! HOW DARE YUO REMOVING ME FROM MY CLAY?!?!? 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!! YOU BIG BASTARD HOW DARE YOU SEND IN SERGEY GAVRILOV TO OUR MEETING! WE PROTEST AGAINST YOU! HOW DARE YOU BAN FLIGHTS TO MY AREA! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH! Disputes Separatism Abkhaziaball is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to anschluss him, to have a large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball doesn't have something like that. I of believing I can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball get fuck away from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wanted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. I don't hate Ossetiaball at all, Georgiaball is multicultural country... there lives Armens, Azeris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russian politics is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz! Seriously, don't secede. Stolen Clay / Old Territories "Evil Vodka and Kebabs stole my lands when I was attacked by evil russkies! (Bolsheviks) They stole Sochiball and Dvaletiball! they also stole Saingiloball and Loreball from me and gave it to Azeri and Armenia! but I don't hate Azeriball and Armeniaball for that. In same time evil kebab (Ottoman Empire) attacked me and stole from most important territory from which are called Tao-Klarjetiball and Lazetiball Quotes * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball are Georgian clay * REMOVE VODKA * I'm not of State * WE DON'T WANNA PUTIN! * A guest is a gift from God exempt Russians who are a gift from the devil * აფხაზეთი და ოსეთი ქართული მიწაა. Gallery Artwork Byz-Crazy Kartvelia.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg Georgiaballw.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Georgiaball2004.png|How he looked in 1990-2004 Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Kok.PNG Da_Polandball_crew.png Gctp1XkGHD.png 1014127 589445701150255 226167997 n.png Images.jpeg Caucasus_countryball_map.png Comics Georgia_Armenia_-_I_Had_Fun_Once.png Armenia_Music_is_Best_Music.png BqtqFFB.png Georgia_has_into_disambiguation.jpg Hat_of_Georgia.png Russo-Georgian_War.png georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png Huehue.jpg GLxXkn4.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. 4ajmhKf.png Russia_is_Scary.png Invasions.png (2)I'm Russian.png S6ukqVN.png Z1tvf5E.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Cant Into Fake.png War Flags.png Caucasus in a Nutshell Part 1.png Shitty Neihbors.png Language Oppresion.png GeorgiaPB.png es:Georgiaball pl:Georgiaball ru:Грузия zh:格鲁吉亚球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Tea Lovers Category:Orthodox Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Asia Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cross Category:Black Sea Category:Crusaders Category:Vodka Removers Category:UNball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Burger Lovers Category:East Europe Category:West Asia Category:Communist Removers